


Miscommunication

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Jean-Eric take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding Dan assumed he didn’t speak English and Dan's been talking to Dany about how hot he is for three weeks. Except Dany knew that Jean-Eric understood him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



"Mate, he is looking so fine today." Dan ran his eyes over Jean-Eric, who said nothing. "The things I would do for him, to him."

The lift pinged to say that they were at the right floor and Dan wandered out, followed by Dany who was blushing furiously.

"Why would you say that to Jean-Eric?" Dany folded his arms and his body was braced as though he was waiting for a fight.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't understand English." Dan wandered across to his desk, letting the computer start up as Dany glared at him. "He doesn't understand English, right mate?"

*

**Three weeks earlier…**

"I am done with dating." Jean-Eric rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Are you sure? There's a guy in my office that thinks you're cute." Dany smiled, he knew he shouldn't be meddling with his friend's love life, but he just wanted to see everyone happy. Also, it would be fun to have a couple that he and Carlos could go on double dates with.

"Tell him that I don't speak English." Jean-Eric strode into the lift as Dany saw Dan jogging across to them.

Dany and Jean-Eric were chatting away in Italian, leaving Dan to stare at them, unable to understand what they were saying.

As they wandered out of the lift Dan said, "He doesn't speak English, does he?"

"Sorry mate." Dany shrugged and wandered off to get a coffee, smiling to himself.

*

"How could you not tell me that he spoke English?" Dan's smile had waned a little and he was typing with far more force than necessary, each key rattling under his touch.

"It was just a joke."

Dan shook his head, locking his computer and storming towards the stairs, he was going to find Jean-Eric and explain, he didn't want this hanging over his head all day.

***

Dan took a deep breath before opening the door to the twenty-fifth floor, it was only a couple of floors up from where he worked and he knew it was where Jean-Eric's department was.

He spotted Jean-Eric immediately, his smile that Dan felt was only for him, and he thought about just leaving it, never speaking to him again, but it was too painful. Dan needed to apologise if nothing else, even if Jean-Eric never wanted to see him again, that would be fine, as long as he knew that he was sorry.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Jean-Eric shuffled some papers, trying not to look at Dan.

"I'm so sorry, Dany told me that you didn't speak English and…" Dan put his hands over his face and groaned, he can't believe he said any of that to Jean-Eric, what had he been thinking?

"Did you mean it?" Jean-Eric's deep brown eyes stared directly at him, and Dan couldn't tell if he was flirting or not, until he fluttered his eyelashes.

"Yes, I think you're really attractive and I'd love to get to know you better maybe over dinner?" Dan took a deep breath, his usual confidence all gone now that Jean-Eric was flirting with him.

"Friday, seven o'clock, Café du Paris? Do you know it?" Jean-Eric scribbled his number on the back of a business card and handed it to Dan. All Dan could manage was a nod. "I have work to do but I'll see you then?"

"Yes." Dan scurried back to his own office, clutching the card close to his heart. He had a date with Jean-Eric.

***

**Three weeks later…**

Dan and Jean-Eric were kissing in the lift, while Dany tried to look at something else, but the mirrored walls meant there was no escape from it. And the little moans and gasps had Dany blushing.

The lift pinged and Dany actually sighed in relief, bolting through the doors the second that they opened.

"Going well with you and Jean-Eric?" Dany asked Dan, who was grinning so much that Dany thought his face might split.

"He's the one, I can tell." Dan was certain of it, he could see the wedding, the kids they would adopt, how they would grow old together. Their perfect future together.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
